


Pinned Down

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Beating, Blood, Day 16, Gun Violence, Prompt: Pinned Down, Whumptober 2019, shooting death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Danny won't talk, but there's more than one way to skin a cat.





	Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Secret_Library98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Library98/pseuds/Secret_Library98).

Danny’s head snaps to the side and pain flares sharp across his left cheek.

“This really isn’t a hard question, Detective. Where did you take our product when you raided the warehouse?”

Danny spits out the blood that’s been accumulating in his mouth from previous punches. “I already told you — the DEA took custody. We don’t have it and we don’t know where it went.”

Terrod laughs. “See, you keep saying that, but I know someone in the local DEA office and he says you’ve still got it in your evidence locker. The only problem is that we don’t know where 5-0’s evidence locker is. So instead of feeding me some bullshit line about not knowing, how about you just tell me where you keep the evidence and we’ll take it from there.”

Danny knows the play. Telling Terrod and his men what they want to know is a great way to shorten his and Steve’s life expectancies to however long it takes them to dig their own graves, because as soon as he tells them, their value as hostages drops to zero. 

“We use the same evidence locker as HPD,” Danny lies.

Terrod waves at one of his guys who’s been standing off to the side. “Did you hear that? He says they use HPD’s evidence locker. That’s some real convenient shit for you, huh? Make yourself useful to me since you don’t think I’ll be able to get in there on my own. But maybe we’ve been asking the wrong questions. Josiah, bring me his friend, the navy boy.”

Danny has been studiously ignoring Steve’s existence this entire time, hoping that his feigned disinterest in Steve would somehow protect him. But as Josiah and some other jackass drag a struggling Steve forward, Danny realizes that his silence only bought time, not safety. 

Steve resists kneeling and gets a few swift blows to the stomach for his efforts. Winded and in pain, he’s roughly forced to his knees in front of where Danny has been kneeling on the concrete floor. They make eye contact, a brief moment of shared fear and knowing, before Steve looks past Danny and steels himself for the inevitable.

Three hard blows land across Steve’s face in rapid succession. Danny knows that there’s nothing he can do to make it stop, but he can’t help it; he has to do something. He lashes out at one of the men next to him. He manages to hook a foot behind one of their feet and he brings them down in one swift motion. But that’s all he manages before there are three men on him and Danny finds himself pinned, face down on the floor.

Terrod kneels beside Danny and leans over so that the warmth of his breath ghosts over Danny’s ear when he talks. “Maybe you don’t understand the rules here, so I’ll explain. You answer my questions or I hurt you and your pal here. You don’t get a say in this except to determine how long you want this to go on before you tell us the truth and put a stop to it.”

Danny struggles against the hands holding him which earns him a sharp blow to the right kidney. He can’t help the undignified way that he groans when the pain hits, growing hot across his lower back and making his stomach turn.

“Now I know that had to hurt, but I also know you don’t care about the pain. So you’re going to watch while we try with your friend. For every lie you tell us, he gets what you deserve. Maybe you’ll care more about that,” Terrod says quietly.

Danny spits more blood, the thick liquid trailing down his chin and dripping to the floor. 

“Where is your evidence locker?” Terrod asks again.

Danny can’t help the quaver in his voice when he says, “We share the evidence locker that HPD uses.”

Several punches rock Steve’s already lolling head, and Danny’s eyes water. He turns his head away as Steve’s head bobs limply.

“No, you’re going to watch. You’re going to know what each and every single lie you tell costs him. I want to make sure that you know what the price is for your dishonesty, what price you’re choosing to make your pal here pay.”

Danny winces as Terrod fists Danny’s hair and yanks his head upright, craning his neck back painfully. 

“Now let’s try that again. Where is the 5-0 evidence locker?”

Involuntarily, Danny closes his eyes. “Look, I’m telling you the truth. The 5-0 evidence locker is under Iolani Palace. We share the space with HPD. Please, I promise I’m telling you the truth, you don’t have to do this.” Danny can’t help the pleading tone of his voice, the way he practically begs them to stop even without saying it.

Terrod and his merry band of assholes don’t even acknowledge him, instead kicking Steve hard in the stomach. 

Danny winces hard enough that the men holding him to the floor readjust their grips and shove him a little, just for good measure. 

“How much more of that do you think your pal over there can handle? He could get ruptured organs from another hit like that. A few more punches to the head could cause a brain bleed. He could die and all because you won’t give up the location of where 5-0’s evidence is kept. Is it really worth it? You willing to watch him die over a few bricks of cocaine?”

Danny laughs hysterically. It wasn’t a “few bricks of cocaine” — it was five hundred kilos. And if that’s just “a few,” Danny doesn’t know why they’re so willing to kill for it. 

“Oh, this is funny to you know now?” Terrod sneers. One of the other men knees Steve in the ribs and Terrod jerks Danny’s head roughly by the hair, making him cry out in pain. “Look here, motherfucker. I will end you and your boy, right here, right now, unless the next thing out of your mouth is the information I need. Do-”

Terrod’s threats are abruptly cut off by the sharp report of a rifle. Danny can feel the warm mist of Terrod’s blood against his neck and cheek, and the relief of rescue is tempered with the nausea of having someone else’s brain matter stuck to his skin. 

Several shots follow in quick succession and Steve flattens himself on the floor as they’re both momentarily forgotten in the aftermath of Terrod’s untimely death. Danny stays where he was as boots thump against the concrete outside.

“Shit, Lou!!! They’re in here. Call for a bus!” Kono shouts.

“Took your time,” Danny mumbles, spitting out another mouthful of blood. “Think you could’ve cut it a little closer, maybe let them break a few more ribs.”

“Sorry, brah,” Kono replies, untying Danny. 

Danny almost feels bad for the guilt in her voice because of course she got there as fast as she could. But right now he’s hurting and scared to death because Steve’s not talking or moving all that much. 

Once Danny is free, they move to Steve. He’s still conscious but only just. They untie him and together they roll him to the recovery position to wait on EMS. 

Danny, despite his numerous injuries, stays with Steve until help arrives. Then, with the help of Kono, he badgers his way into the ambulance with him. They’re flying down the H1 from Pearl City towards Queens Medical, when the adrenaline crash hits him, when just how close they came to dying really sinks in. Grace never would have seen her father again, he would have missed threatening her boyfriends. He would have missed her high school and college graduations, her wedding, grandkids. He nearly missed it all over some expensive white dust. 

And he very, very nearly lost Steve.

He blinks hard, trying to fight back the tears that threaten to fall, but as the adrenaline fades the pain of his injuries increases, too, and Danny doesn’t have the strength to manage the dual pains of his heart and his body. The paramedic kindly doesn’t say a damn word, and Danny for his part, does his best to keep quiet about it. But Steve, whose eyes are so swollen they barely open and who has barely spoken since they loaded him into the ambulance save to answer a couple of medical questions, squeezes Danny’s hand. 

“‘M okay,” Steve slurs. “‘S okay.”

And no, it’s not. Nothing is okay, but Danny desperately wants to believe it is, so for now he lets the fact that they’re still alive be enough. 

He cries all the way to the hospital, and Steve never lets go.


End file.
